To Know Where You Are
by QueenKit
Summary: Once upon a time, the world was born and all was good. But everything changes. A Fairytale summarizing some important parts of my AU's history.


**Title: **To Know Where You Are (Is to know where you came from)  
><strong>Words:<strong> 955  
><strong>Summary:<strong> _Once upon a time, the world was born and all was good. But everything changes._  
>A Fairytale summarizing some important parts of my AU's history.<br>**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Hetalia

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, before the birth of mortal man, Gaia scattered her seeds all across the earth. These seeds were Gaia's children, the Nations of the world. These little seeds which Gaia scattered needed time and tending to bond with their land and to grow to be a part of their land, before they could be born. These children would be a part of the land and yet still they would be their own person apart from the land.<p>

In order to ensure that these young ones would be tended well she set her eldest children, called forth from the elements themselves to act as their guardians. These four would tend to the land until these children were born in human form and then they would guard them until they were able to care for themselves and their people. They were Avalon, eldest daughter, governess of Magic and the Winds; Germania, elder son, guardian of Fire and Battle; Roman Empire(Rome), younger son, master of Peace and Earth; and Atlantis, her youngest daughter, mistress of the seas and science. Each child was in Harmony with the others the forces of their Elements and Aspects both binding and resisting to leave no pair tied so closely that they could not relate to another.

As time went by they divided the lands under their guardianship, each choosing a region to watch to ensure that none would be left without. And as each child was born, and their talents discovered, they would be taught by the Guardian best suited to their talent. And in time it was also found that there were some born who were not of the land, but had been born like Gaia's eldest.

These children were found out, only when somehow they were replaced. Until then they appeared like the others, but indeed, as if Gaia's Eldest were the cardinal points on the compass these were the ordinal points. Ancient Egypt, Alexandria, was the student of Atlantis and could be said to represent the point between Atlantis (West) and her elder sister (North). She was the guardian of Wisdom and Time. Ancient Greece, Athena, was close to Roman Empire and could be said to represent the point between him (South) and Atlantis. She was the guardian of the Arts and Plants.

However this knowledge has long been lost to most that are still alive and this fact can be laid at the feet of mortal man. For to a these children, it was easier to live in times of darkness, when there was little to remember of a time when there was light.

For a time these nations and their guardians were able to live in peace with their people, but as time passed, so did the people. Where once they lived in harmony with themselves and their land, they began to fight and to control. Nations were suddenly restricted by their people to their own lands only, their people told them who they should be and who they should know. No longer would their people have them seen as people themselves, they must behave and believe as their people are seen to behave and believe. They were suddenly forced to hide themselves for who they were "supposed" to be. At this time the people also began to abuse the knowledge and ability that had been gifted to them by their Nation's guardians.

As the people became more corrupt, it was Avalon who was the first to leave. Tears in her eyes as she bid her young charges farewell, despite their pleas for her to stay. It was Avalon who created the world in which her fellow guardians could safely live should the time come for them to leave. Belief in magic in the world was fading and so she used her magic to create a new world inside their world where magic would stay strong and could not be abused. Atlantis was the next to follow, Alexandria by her teacher's side. Atlantis commanded the seas to swallow her lands. And in the sea her sister opened the veil between the worlds to welcome her sister to her home. Neither able to remain in a world that would abuse their gifts.

However for a long time their brothers and Athena remained caring for the children, trying to protect them. However after a time even Athena and Rome could no longer stand what the world was becoming. It was a place where even nation would turn on nation, and guardian on guardian. As Athena tried to flee she was cut pursued and eventually, wounded, she was forced to leave the child she had hoped to save, Greece, behind as she was brought to Avalon.

Rome also tried to take the children to run, but Germania would not allow it. He believed that this was what was meant to be, that this was a fate that they could not change. In the end, Rome barely escaped with even one child. He wept bitterly as he was forced to leave the others behind, only able to hold onto little Veneziano. Unfortunately he was hunted down by his brother and they fought. It was never his intention, but Germania struck his brother a fatal blow. Shocked by his own actions Germania dropped the young Veneziano back in his own country, and retreated away from the world.

Some believe that he remains in our world to this day, separate from the rest of his family in a self imposed exile. They say that he refuses to go to Avalon's world until he has repented for his crime. Or perhaps it is that he cannot bear to face the only one left who knows the secrets to opening the pathway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_directional points only used to give reference on where they are compared to one another and are not meant to be a directional affinity.  
><em>And here's where I leave you with an evil cliffy that won't be resolved for a long time... _*hides*_ sorry


End file.
